Gemela
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Aunque el día de Minato hubiera comenzado normal, no acabó de la mejor manera para el rubio. Al parecer había dos Kushinas. Y eso no podía ser, a no ser que Kushina tuviese una hermana gemela. Aquel caso de la hermana gemela de Kushina era algo que le traería problemas. Y al final razón tenía.[Este fic participa en el reto "Palabra al Azar" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas]


¡Hola! Aquí vengo con mi drabble.

Este fic participa en el reto "Palabra al Azar" del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas.

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

Palabra sorteada: Gemela.

Personaje elegido: Minato Namikaze.

Palabras: 499, según contadores de palabras en internet.

La canción que me inspiró fue _Colors – Halsey_.

Que os guste.

* * *

.

.

 **Gemela**

.

.

—¿¡Acaso eres estúpido Minato, 'ttebane!?

—¿¡Como no puedes reconocer a tu propia novia, 'ttebane!?

El rubio suspiró, dando un paso atrás, cuando escuchó a ambas mujeres gritarle. El ambiente entre ellas era como si estuvieran en plena misión dispuestas a acabar con su enemigo. Sus frentes chocaron, y Minato quiso saber como se había metido en ese problema. El día había empezado normal, con él saliendo de su casa a buscar a su novia. La encontró en el puesto de ramen y la saludó con un suave beso, para después ir al edificio Hokage. Al llegar a la oficina del líder de Konoha vio de nuevo a su pareja. Aceptó, aunque extrañado, el beso que le dio.

Minutos más tarde salieron a la calle. Anduvieron unos minutos y de un momento a otro Minato se vio besado por su novia, empujado por la gemela de su novia y sentado en el suelo mientras veía a dos Kushinas enfrentarse. ¿Kushina tenía una _gemela_? Porque eran hermanas gemelas, ¿no? Es decir, Kushina no le había dicho nada pero… Era obvio que no podía haber dos Kushinas. Ahora de pie no conseguía explicar el caso de la hermana gemela de Kushina. ¡Porque eran iguales! Rasgos; ropa; pelo.

—Kushina…

—¿¡Qué!? —Contestaron, o más bien gritaron, ambas pelirrojas al ojizarco. Éste abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ni una palabra.

—Minato… por tu bien espero que digas de una vez que yo soy la verdadera —dijo la Kushina de la derecha—. Kushina solo hay una, Minato.

—¿¡Ah!? —La de la izquierda miró a su homóloga, molesta, apretando sus puños; se giró hacia el rubio, quien tragó saliva—. Soluciona de una vez este embrollo, Minato. Confío en que sabes quien es la verdadera… —alzó uno de sus puños, mirándolo amenazante mientras daba un paso—. Dile a esta farsante la realidad.

—Eh… —Acaso… ¿no eran gemelas? Minato no supo que responder, porque estaba terriblemente confundido. Las miradas entre ambas le hacían temer.

—¿¡Estás dudando, 'ttebane!? —Gritó la Kushina de la izquierda.

—¿¡Qué se supone que fue ese "eh", 'ttebane!? —Gritó esta vez la Kushina de la derecha.

El Namikaze abrió la boca, pero en seguida volvió a cerrarla. Se revolvió el cabello, sintiendo la mirada de los transeúntes sobre esa escena tan peculiar.

—¿¡Minato!? —Gritaron ambas, exigiendo una respuesta.

Él resopló y, cerrando un ojo, decidió hablar siguiendo a su intuición.

—Supongo que… Kushina eres —alzó un brazo y señaló a la Kushina de la izquierda— tú.

Inesperadamente Fugaku salió disparado hacia ellos, chocándose contra la Kushina de la derecha. Esto provocó que poco después humo apareciera en su lugar, el cual al disiparse mostró a Mikoto sobre Fugaku.

—¿Qué…?

Fugaku apartó la mirada al ver a la chica con la que quería salir sobre él, Minato abrió la boca sorprendido, Mikoto rió al escuchar a Minato y Kushina confundidos, mientras que Kushina… ella solo fue hasta Minato y, a pesar de que él hubiese acertado, le pegó un puñetazo.

—¡Besaste a Mikoto, 'ttebane!

.

.

.

* * *

ugbfeowijngif0rr, me pareció un fic hermoso y gracioso. O sea imaginaos al pobre Minato fuhue9ejuhjifejfubhji0fo. Me meo mi pobre en este embrollo sin saber como reaccionar. Dios lo que me costó, me pasaba de palabras pero al final lo conseguí:). La aparición de Fugaku es que simplemente no sabía como meterlo xD, pero me imaginé que estaba en un bar y le golpearon, o que perdió una pelea y salió disparado contra Mikoto-Kushina.

Ya sabéis espero reviews y demás. Besazos.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
